


can't you see I'm "leisuring"

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: A day of relaxing for the couple, Levi is extra, M/M, Massage, Nico loves him for it, baths are luxurious, wine in the bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: After a hard day at work, Nico discovers Levi enjoying his day off by having a very luxurious bath in his massive bathtub. He joins Levi and begins to see the joy of not only having a large bathtub but sharing it with his beautiful boyfriend.





	can't you see I'm "leisuring"

**Author's Note:**

> If you knew the title as a reference to a Jenna Marbles video ...you're a cool cat. Yes I said cool cat.

Nico pushed the slightly ajar bathroom door open. Immediately slumping his shoulders in relief at the sight he was met. 

“Well don't you look cozy?”

He smiled adoringly at a tipsy Levi who was clutching at a wine glass in a lax grip by the v of his fingers. The glow from the candles lit around gave it a very charming enchanting effect. He was practically hidden underneath all the bubbles and steaming water he was all but dozing in. A towel had been folded to support his neck and head and Nico couldn’t help but wonder why had never thought of doing all this before.

“This is your doing. I never knew luxury like this until I met you.”

Levi helped himself to ogling an undressing Nico who chucked his clothes into the hamper. He was left in his boxers when he hunched down to eye level with his “leisuring” boyfriend. 

“I only introduced you to a massive bathtub and a Lush bath bomb. Not the candles and is that wine or grape juice in that glass?”

“Har har har it's wine. And I just made your manner of unwinding better. Improved it greatly if I do say so myself.”

Nico was forever grateful that he had a large bathtub. It had been a plus when he was looking for apartments. He had room to stretch his leg muscles with Levi snuggled close to him. Back to chest. 

Nico raises their twined hands, sudsy water clinging to their flushed, wet skin.

He observes Levi reach over for his almost empty wine glass sitting on the edge of the tub. He runs his fingers down the slope of Levi’s back his eyes following the path he makes as his fingers go over each bump of his spine. His eyes drift to shining mossy eyes as Levi turns to face him. A red drop of wine glimmers on his pink lips. 

They meet each other halfway. Nico licks the drop of wine humming at the sweet taste before taking Levi’s plush bottom lip into his own. Tugging and licking it with reverent swipes before slowly parting. Soft kisses continue to follow throughout their time in the tub. Nico presses one to Levi after he scrubs his pecs a bit too slowly in his opinion.

“You’re so pretty. Absolutely beautiful.”

Nico is shampooing/massaging the temples of his boyfriend's head. The curls are lathered in a citrus smelling lather. He can’t help but press a kiss to Levi’s nose as he carefully rinses his hair with the showerhead.

He listens to Levi’s suddenly soft voice when he’s finished. 

“I’ve never been called pretty before. Handsome, nice-looking. The occasional cute from a grandmother but I’ve always associated ‘pretty” and “beautiful to women.”

Nico pushes back some curls already beginning to spring up from the humidity in the warm bathroom. “How do you feel when I say them to you?”

Levi flashes him a bright smile,“Like they are 100% true.”

“Good because I’m going to continue to say them to you until you get those very true words stuck in your head.”

“Okay I could definitely get used to that.”

Nico pressed a kiss to his bare wet shoulder, inhaling the citrus scent that he associated with Levi.

“You know if you’re going to go the whole nine-yards why not get a nice massage.”

He turned around, his chin resting on his bare shoulder. A teasing smile on his flushed face.

“Really? Are you going to abuse your power as an orthopedic surgeon and utilize those artistic hands on me for a kinky massage.”

Nico smirked, his hands running themselves over his boyfriend’s wet, naked body appreciatively,“Oh yes, I bet I can make you melt like putty in my hands,baby.”

The younger man hummed.“You sound mighty sure about that.”

Levi quite abruptly reached for a towel, pretending to ignore the predatory look on Nico’s face as his eyes wandered from the wet curls on his head to his bare ass which he got an eyeful as the intern climbed out. Levi dried himself slowly, enjoying the looks Nico gave him. He would never get over the fact that his body was wonderland to Nico. He never got enough. Those looks always served to give him a surge of confidence, just like it did now.

He stepped on the bathroom carpet, his eyes on Nico, “Prove it then. Last one in bed is a gross, pruny raisin.”

He threw the towel in Nico’s direction before making his way to the bedroom. A slight sway to his hips that made him almost slip across the slippery floor before he righted himself up.

Nico caught the towel thrown at his face before doing a quick pat and dry on his body and carefully made his way across the bathroom until he tackled a laughing Levi onto their bed.

“Ha you’re the pruny raisin.”

And it turned out to be right. Nico had Levi moaning and gasping in pleasure as he massaged the tight knots in his neck, shoulders, and back. And for some reason his glutes but it was all wonderful and Levi had the best “leisuring day” ever. 

  
  
  


x.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure fun and fluff. Hope it made someone smile. It did to me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
